Talk:Chant
How are Chants/Echos effected by Quickening Zephyr? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 195.172.60.108 (talk • ) 05:16, 30 July 2006 (CDT). :probably the exact same way that Shouts are. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:51, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Aria of Power doesn't give a bonus the next time a Spell is cast. Consider relabelling 'bonus' as 'trigger'. Did anyone check how Anthems interact with attacks that hit multiple times, hit multiple targets, or both like Hundred Blades? If not we should test that during the next preview event. -- Gordon Ecker 00:51, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :probably the same way that skills like Splinter Weapon work. i.e. the first strike counted in software gets the bonus, and all others get nothing. maybe they'll change that, but it's unlikely. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:55, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::You're thinking of Nightmare Weapon. Splinter Weapon affects the entire multi-target attack, but won't damage the same target more than once. Anthems could also work like Glyphs, affecting the entire skill. -- Gordon Ecker 18:04, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::And it turns out the note for Splinter Weapon was incorrect. According to the literal interpretations of many Anthem descriptions they should affect all targets, but skill descriptions aren't always accurate. -- Gordon Ecker 00:17, 6 November 2006 (CST) Do Chants (and Shouts) affect Minions? They should, but has anyone tested it? :There are several notes on most of the anthems (besides zealous anthem) in that they do not trigger on pet attacks. Whether or not this means the chant effects them is beyond me. My guess is that because anthems state the next time an 'ally uses an attack skill' and that pets themselves do not actually activate/use any attack skills like a normal character would, they don't get the bonus but are effected by the chant. (Zealous anthem could just be bugged) My speculation is completely untested and very likely to be wrong.Zaboomafoo 04:28, 14 December 2006 (CST) Do chants end once the effect has been used or do they sit there with no effect for the remainder of their effective time?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 22:48, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :Once the effect is triggered, the chant ends on the player who triggered it. The chant remains on all other players effected regardless of it being triggered by other players unless they die, trigger it themselves, or it times out.Zaboomafoo 04:28, 14 December 2006 (CST) Can you have more then one chant active at a time like Anthem of Flame and Crippling Anthem? Huynh 06:31, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes --Gimmethegepgun 07:44, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Call me Crazy But I was thinking..One major turn-off from chants is the fact that you must actualy stop and use them as though they were spells, this makes them a tad unreliable seeing as the Paragon needs to attack in order to gain adrenaline and energy, plus it doesn't make much sense since Chants are just empowerment verses. So I was thinking: Why not have them not have any "use" time. For example, say you use Defensive Anthem, instead of stopping and doing the casting animation for two seconds, you may continue attacking/moving/etc., after two seconds, it finishes casting and your earshot buddies recieve the effect. Would be great for keeping up Reffrains too.. Zulu Inuoe 19:38, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Paras really don't need that kind of buff. Unless you wanted Interrupts to have even better effects...like when they changed Power Spike to work on Shouts, Chants, etc. (T/ ) 19:45, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't see why interrupts would have a better effect? Zulu Inuoe 19:40, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::She is saying that they will need to re-buff those interrupts. If chants had no activation time, the buff to allow them to interrupt chants will not be useful any more since the chant can't be interrupted without an activation time. Logically they wouldn't have an activation time in my head, but its GW, what can we do. :P --Shadowcrest 19:45, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think what Zulu was saying was to have you able to move and attack while activating the Chants, but they still have an activation time (they're a song you know, not an often corny one-liner shout), so you're busy singing while doing something else. Would make sense, just you'd have to tone down their effects a bit if you did that or else it would be too much of a buff --Gimmethegepgun 19:49, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Balance > Realism plz. --Macros 20:09, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :How is this unbalancing? The only difference is that they can use those really weak (For the most part) chants a bit more effectively. The realism just happens to be there, but that's not what this is about. Zulu Inuoe 00:38, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think the game engine can handle it. While you're activating something, you cannot move until aftercast delay is complete (else you cancel it during the activation). Besides, the flaw remains in their concept, so changing a skill or the way they work won't alter the fact that they are not balanced. --Kale Ironfist 01:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::I didn't quite understand your last sentence there. And about the game engine part: I don't know anything about the engine at all, but I am quite sure they can simply set "stance = 1, activation = 2" for Defensive Anthem, then set all counterspells that interrupt Chants to interrupt stances (Not add it to the description in order to reduce confusion) or something of the like. Problem arises with the over-writing nature of stances, but this can most likely be altered specificaly for chants as well. Zulu Inuoe 18:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Except, the engine treats instant activation like this: activation = 1/16, aftercast=0. Therefore, it would be impossible to do it properly with the game's engine --Gimmethegepgun 18:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Ah, sorry. Zulu Inuoe 01:07, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Impractical but awesome Using chants with a primary Assassin might not make a lot of sense in most cases, but the glowing wings coupled with the Assassin's fist to the ground animation make for a bad ass looking effect. And that's my story. :Anthem of Disruption might be useful to an Assassin primary perhaps, if you're one out of multiple frontliners... :And yes, I just went and tried this out for myself. It looks pretty awesome. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:36, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::The two second activation time ones are the best.